Forgive me Hermione
by MagicalSmile
Summary: I need to go to see her. And find out if she will or won't hate me. I have good chances to win her back. I know it's hard for her to forgive me, but she can do it. We can live with it. I won't do it anymore.


**Author: MagicalSmile**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairings: D/Hrm, Hrm/R**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognice in this story. **

**Summary: I need to go to see her. And find out if she will or won't hate me. I have good chances to win her back. I know it's hard for her to forgive me, but she can do it. We can live with it. I won't do it anymore.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction in English, so please be gentle. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Welcome, as you are, to come to me and my soon-to-be husband's wedding at 9th of the month of June in year 2007._

_As love is something, you cannot forget. Remember, I still love you Draco, but I just cannot be with you. You made all those horrible things happen, but still, I do love you._

_But I still hope, you shall come to celebrate the marriage of me, Hermione Jean Granger to Ronald Bilius Weasley. Never shall you forget that I always loved you more, than I could ever love him. The first love is always the greatest of all, as they say._

_As for our love, this is the last letter I shall ever write to you. I still hope that Scorpius shall be all right, and never shall you tell anyone that he's mine. Of course Astoria knows he's not hers, right?_

_I hope Scorpius is all right. He is my son. I feel bad, for cheating on Ronald with you, but still, it is better than being miserable. I am happier to have a son with you, than having those two children with him. I really do love you Draco. Always._

_You, Draco, are the only one in the whole world, who knows that I have three children. Don't ask me how I hid it from Ronald, I do not know myself. It was hard, but very much worth it. So I love you. And never shall I forget you as well as never shall you forget me._

_With all my love,_

_Your Hermione_

I had to read the letter few times before I really could fully understand it. She, of all women, loved me still. I indeed had done some very horrible things, and I had thought, at the moment she found out, she would've stopped loving me. But after this particular letter I knew. I knew that this was something special. If she could not stop loving me after those terrible things I did, this relationship was something. One of a kind. She must be the one for me. We belonged to each other. What if we really should be together?

But something was bothering me. How indeed a woman could hid her pregnancy? Maybe she said she's just fattening. Or maybe Ronald is such an idiot that he doesn't notice his fiancée being pregnant. It's funny, how Scorpius born in January and Rose already in November. Of course it's not maybe that bad for Hermione, when she didn't have to take care of Scorpius.

We'll need to take care of it that Scorpius and Rose don't fall for each other. They are the same age anyway. And siblings. They don't know it, but better to take care of it that they will know it or just hate each other. No, Hermione doesn't want her children to hate each other. I guess in some point we'll need to tell them.

But what if Hermione's other children told that Weasley? Hermione wouldn't like that. Well they weren't dating when Hermione got pregnant, but they started dating and we continued. That for sure is cheating. Or should I say, Hermione cheated on me? Why did she really start seeing that guy? We were as good as together. It's impossible. Hermione doesn't really love me. She wouldn't have started dating him if she loved me. She's just playing with me. She thinks it's funny.

No, that can't be true. I need to see her. I need to ask her why. Why did she start being with that prat? I thought she loved me. Maybe she was scared of my family, and wanted to get married to someone. Someone whose family would approve her. That must be it. She loves me. She's just scared of my family disapproving her. My parents are really idiots. But they don't know her. I need to make her change her mind. I don't her to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley. I want her to me Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Sounds better doesn't it. I need buy her a nice ring. And go propose her. I still have a chance.

What if she rejects me? No she won't. She loves me. Doesn't she? God I need to hurry. I'll go to the best jewelry shop the wizarding world knows. My girl needs the best ring. I have two months of time before the wedding. I can do it. Make her want me. Introduce her to my parents. And most of all make her change her mind. Probably her friends won't like it. And Weasley can't ever forgive her and be her friend again. She will hate me, won't she?

I need to go to see her. And find out if she will or won't hate me. I have good chances to win her back. I know it's hard for her to forgive me, but she can do it. We can live with it. I won't do it anymore.


End file.
